A Christmas Story
by xHappyxFacexKillerx
Summary: The famous Gene, Kat, and Alpha invite friends over for a Christmas sleep over party. But, deep within the night, Santa pays them a little visit. Is everything so jolly for the delinquents, or is this just going to be a Christmas massacre?


It was a cold, but sunny day. All was peaceful in Mystical city. The perfect opportunity for Gene and Kat to relax and set up Christmas decorations for the coming Christmas party they were going to have. Gene was hammering nails into the dark and moist covered wood on the roof of the house, and then gently hanging the flashing multi-colored lights over each and every nail. She was almost finished with the hanging of lights. Kat was inside, hanging the wool red stockings they had made over the newly made fireplace. He smiled and sighed, finally finished with the inside decorating. The house had a scent of freshly made cookies and was warm because of the nice fire. Lights were flashing from the Christmas tree which lit up the room with spectacular colors. Gene came inside to warm herself by the fire just as the phone rang. Kat walked across the carpeted floor and picked up the phone. He spoke into the phone, "Hello?" "Hey Kat!" the voice from the other end of the line said. "It's me! Chrykat! I was just calling to check what time Fanboy and I were supposed to come over. Kill Joy was wondering also" Kat smiled gently and replied, "You can come over around seven o' clock or later, when ever you feel ready to come over." "Okay then. We'll be over at seven. I'll be sure to tell the others! Oh, and tell Gene I said hi! Good-bye now." And with that Chrykat hung up the phone as well as Kat. "You'll never guess who it was," he said, turning and walking over to Gene. "I just got off the phone with Chrykat. She'll be over at seven. We better get everything ready." Gene gets up off the floor and walks into the sweet smelling kitchen and sets the long decorated table. The table had a long cloth on it that stretched to the floor with many dancing elves sewed into it. The candles on each end lit up small spaces on the table and the smell of cookies and candies, punch and ginger bread, and the scented candles all floated in the air all throughout the house, covering up any unpleasant smell that lingered in dark corners. Shadows started stretching across the room from the windows as the sun went down over the horizon. The clock stuck six o' clock and the sound of chimes went off inside the clock. Gene walked back into the main room and sat down on the blue cloth couch. Kat sat beside her and leaned back as he watches the flames of the candles dance on the wicks, buried in thick red and white wax.

An hour passed and the clock struck seven as the chimes went off again, in the house. A knock on the door was heard and Kat went to answer it. He opened the door slightly and peered out into the cold weather to find two people standing there. It was Chrykat and Fanboy. "Hello there, Kat," she said, greeting him with a nice smile. Kat opened the door wide and invited them in with a hand gesture. They walked into the warm scented air as Gene stood up and offered them a seat. "Hello," she started off. "It's nice to see you two again. I'm very glad you came over. I'm hoping you brought some sleeping bags." Chrykat nodded as did Fanboy. "Oh yes, sleeping bags. Kill Joy is bringing them. She'll be here after she picks up Naota and Alpha," Fanboy replied." It shouldn't be too long before she gets here" Gene sat down on a recliner chair and smiled. "Good," she said. Kat shut the door and pulled a chair out of the kitchen then sat in it beside Gene. To pass the time they started up a conversation about whether Santa Clause was real or not. Right in the middle of the argument there was another knock on the door. Gene got up and opened it to find, Alpha, Kill Joy, and Naota standing at the door. "Hey Gene," Alpha yelled as she hugged her. "I'm here!" Gene smiled and twitched when Alpha hugged her then invited the rest of them in. Alpha shut the door then turned around and smiled! "I gotta present for all of yous people!" she exclaimed. Alpha then looked in her backpack and threw wrapped up boxes at everyone. Catching the present, Naota said, "Thank you Alpha. You've finally done something nice for everyone." She bowed. "You're welcome. But," she paused and looked at all the anxious faces that wanted to know what their presents were. She started again, "You can't open them until tomorrow." They all looked at her with disbelief. Kill Joy laughed and commented, "I should've known you'd say that." Alpha took the presents and put them under the tree.

Hours passed and the party went on into the night. Jokes were exchanged as well as laughs. The air was filled with joy hand happiness. When the clock struck twelve o' clock everyone was asleep. Their bellies were full of sweets and the room was warm, perfect for the season. Little did they all know that something very horrifying was about to go wrong. At the North Pole Santa was plotting an evil scheme to destroy the world and its entire people. "Mwaaahahahahahahahaha," Santa laughed. "Christmas will be a bloody time of the year! No more laughing and smiling. Only pain and suffering! Santa grabbed a flame thrower and set into the night on his sleigh pulled by man-eating reindeer. He flew over Asia and Europe then halfway across North America before landing on the roof of Kat's house. Since the roof was flat and big, Santa had no problem landing. "House number one," he said with an evil voice. He chuckled and headed towards the chimney. Fanboy was awoken by Santa's heavy footsteps and he sat up and listened. He moved slowly towards the front door and walked outside with stealth. With what was happening, Fanboy didn't know what he was about to see. He walked far enough to see Santa's sleigh and all eight reindeer. Cringing at the look of the reindeer, Fanboy ran inside to wake the others. "Hey! Hey guys! Wake up!" he exclaimed in a rushed and whispery voice. He shook everyone until they were all sitting up and looking at him. Kat rubbed his eyes and remarked with an angry but calm voice, "Did the little runt get scared?" Fanboy glared at Kat and was about to make a rude comment when Chrykat interrupted, "Why did you wake us, Fanboy?" He looked at them all and took a deep breath then exhaled before telling them. "I heard footsteps on the roof. That's what woke me up. And when I went outside," He paused and looked at them seriously then continued, "You'll never believe it. I saw a sleigh and reindeer. But! Their eyes were red and fangs hung from their mouths. Instead of bells on there halters there were spikes!" They all stared at him like he was crazy until the heavy footsteps started again. Gene looked at the ceiling as did everyone else. She then got up and tip toed outside like Fanboy and backed up far enough to see the sleigh and reindeer. She ran back in very quickly and shut the door. "Fanboy was right!" she said.

Just then a dark figure came out of the fireplace. It was Santa Clause. He looked as jolly as ever with his red and white suit on and black boots. "Ho, ho, ho!" They all looked at him, surprised that he was jolly looking after Gene confirmed what Fanboy said. Santa walked over to the youngest of them all, Kill Joy, and stood in front of her. "Well hello there little girl," he said. "Would you like a toy?" Her eyes lit up as she nodded. He reached into his sack and handed Kill Joy a white heavy box. After she took it Santa stepped back and put more white boxes of all sizes and shapes under the tree. They all watched him, still baffled. "There you are. Presents for all of you." He stepped back to the fireplace and faced them all the said with a jolly tune, "Merry Christmas to all." Just then his clothes ripped off, revealing another one that was black with a spiked belt and guns. There were bullets in racks that were strapped around him and spiked bracelets with lasers and he held a machine gun. "Now you're all gonna die!" Santa starts shooting at everyone as they duck and hide from the bullets. Kat gets angry and sneaks into the kitchen, unnoticed. He grabs a knife and steps beside the opening that leads to the main room. Without hesitation, he throws the knife at Santa. Santa shatters it completely with the bullet of a rifle. "Fool! You can't hurt me! You can't even touch me!! It's useless to try." he yells. Peaceful negotiation was not an option so Kill Joy runs up to Santa and starts scratching him. "You big bully!" she yells angrily. "You leave me and my friend alone! Go back to the stupid North Pole with your reindeer of doom and stay there forever!" Santa only laughs then picks up the little cat girl by her shirt as she still tries to scratch him. "No!!! You put my little sister down now!" Chrykat runs and jerks Kill Joy away from him. Gene jumps over them and kicks Santa into the fire. "Nooooooooooo!!" he disappears back onto the roof. Everyone stands still as everything gets quiet. No foot steps were heard. Only the sound of hooves from the reindeer, pawing the roof. As they start to look at each other, thinking it was over, Santa comes through the roof, making a big hole in the ceiling. "You can't get rid of me that easily!!" Naota and Fanboy both grab the girls and pull them into the kitchen with Kat. "What are we gonna do?" Naota asks. "I dunno. But whatever we do it has to be good enough to either kill or get rid of this guy." Fanboy replies.

The clock strikes two o' clock and the chimes go off again. Everything falls silent. Gene gets an idea and makes everyone huddle. "Okay, Santa has finally gone wacko. But, we can too. I always keep a stash of guns and weapons under the sink. It's across the room, so we can't get over there without getting shot. So this is what we'll do. Kat, since you can withstand more pain than any of us, you can distract Santa while the rest of us get the weapons." Kat nods and walks to Santa. "I know we have our differences, but I would like to-" Santa interrupts him by shooting at his feet. Kat, luckily, dodges it and runs to the side. "Okay. We can do this the hard way then." He pulls out a knife and charges at Santa, head on. Meanwhile, Gene, Chrykat, Kill Joy, Alpha, Fanboy, and Naota sneak over to the sink and open up the cabinet door. They all grab guns and explosives then run out into the main room just as Kat misses Santa. Alpha yells and stands on a coffee table, "Christmas Massacre!!!!" Everyone starts shooting Santa just as he tries to kill Kat. Santa shoots back with growing anger behind every little bullet. He finally gets tired of this and yells, "Enough!!!" His voice booms through the house, making everything shake. Santa pulls out a bomb. "I'm going to blow up each an eve-"He gets cut off by a screeching noise coming from the basement. Everyone, including Santa, looks at the basement door. Roaring sounds and cracking sounds could be heard coming up the steps. Kat looks at the buckets of blood that sit in the room next to it and cringes. "Oh crap!!! I forgot to paint the wall!!" "You what?!" Gene yells the question at him. Suddenly the door busts open and tentacles reach out, grabbing the nearest person, Santa. He gets pulled into the darkness of the basement steps. Kat doesn't hesitate to get the buckets and then he throws them into the basement. Shutting the door, Gene gets boards and nails. Alpha and Fanboy help to board up the weak basement door. The monster from the basement returns into its bloody wall and everything falls silent once more. "That was...Interesting," Chrykat says, looking at the room. Everyone starts filling up the bullet holes in the walls and cleans blood up off the floor.

An hour passes and they finally finish cleaning up the place. Kill Joy was still in a little shocked that all this had happened. Gene, Kat, and Alpha sit down on the couch and Naota, Chrykat, Fanboy, and Kill Joy sit in recliner chairs and wooden chairs with red padded seats dragged in from the kitchen. Peacefulness falls upon the house once more and the sweet smells and warmth from the fire fill the house again. The sleigh and reindeer have disappeared into thin air since Santa was deceased. But since that has happened, Mrs. Clause has delivered the presents to all the children. "Wow," comments Kat. "What an eventful night." "Yea," replies Fanboy. Chrykat and Fanboy get back into their warm colored sleeping bags and fall asleep. As for everyone else, they fall asleep in there leaning positions. Morning comes and Kill Joy is the first one to wake up. She runs over the Christmas tree and her eyes light up when she sees all the presents. "Hey everybody, wake up! Wake up!" They all make moaning noises as they sit up and look under the tree. To their surprise presents were still delivered to their house. Gene smiles and says "Well, I guess this Christmas we're gonna have presents after all." Everyone but Kill Joy nods in agreement. The closeness between them all finally showed. The non-believers of Santa finally believed. And they all had a Christmas that they would always remember.


End file.
